crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AK47-Knife Steel Empire
AK47-Knife Steel Empire is a VVIP assault rifle variant of the AK47-Knife. Overview AK47-Knife Steel Empire is a custom weapon based on AK47-Knife which has some new features than before. The basic fundamentals are same as AK47 but the design is heavily based on the steampunk design. Unique to other AK47 VVIP, it features the new reloading animation. The bayonet on weapon is shaped like a needle and still allows you to stab enemies with 3-hit strikes by holding down RMB. This weapon has a capability to do 100% wallbang damage for the first shot. After that, the feature requires to recharge by not firing the weapon for a few seconds or through reloading process. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Medium-high rate of fire. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Usable bayonet. * Able to do 100% wallbang for the first shot when charged. * Purchasable in the VVIP Shop. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed for too long. * Needs some time to recharge the wallbang effect. * High recoil. * Very loud firing sound. * Bad spraying pattern. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF Russia * CF Philippines ''' * '''CF West * CF Español * CF Indonesia VVIP Features *'Mileage Points Bonus:' Receive 100 MP per day by completing one match. *'Triple Slash Melee Attack': Ability to do three consecutive melee attacks by pressing and holding Right Click. *'Record' Kill/Death - Yes/No. *'100% Wallbang' on the first shot fired. *'100% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Variants AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Gold.png|Noble Gold AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Green.png|Noble Green AK-47_Knife_Steel_Empire_Noble_Red.png|Noble Red Trivia * Even though it's a variant of AK47, the weapon model is actually based on C39v2 Tactical - Wood instead. * For whatever reason, this weapon is the replacement for the scrapped AK47-Knife Asgard in the BETA version. * Before the release of this weapon in CF Vietnam, the publisher claims that it gives 200% EXP to the owner; however, its EXP boost is only 100% like CF China, which is another false advertisement. * In CF Philippines, after the release of this weapon (together with Raging Bull-Gun Knife), players who purchase this weapon during the event will be rewarded of free Monkey King Lotto spins - original post. * You could potentially abuse the wallbang ability by reloading after every shot since an AK takes 1 headshot to kill with armor, but is super inefficient and time wasting rather than using a full wallbang gun like M4A1-S Transformers. Gallery AK47-KNIFE-STEELEMPIRE_RD_01.png|Render Ak47steampunk.png|Render #2 AK47-KNIFE-STEELEMPIRE_RD_02.png|Side view AK47_SE_Normal.png|HUD (Wall Shot Charged) AK47_SE_No_steam.png|HUD (No Wall Shot) AK47_SE_Knife.png|Knife Stab #1 (Wall Shot Charged) AK47_SE_No_Steam_Knife.png|Knife Stab #1 (No Wall Shot) AK47_SE_Knife_-2.png|Knife Stab #2 AK47_SE_Knife_-3.png|Knife Stab #3 1517598426869.jpg|Artwork Videos CrossFire China AK-47 Knife-Steel Empire (VIP) Cross Fire China AK47-Knife Steel Empire (VVIP) ! AK-47-Knife-Steel Empire CROSSFIRE China 2.0 CrossFire VN - AK47-Knife Steel Empire CrossFire Vietnam AK-47-Knife Steel Empire VVIP Weapon Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants Category:VVIP